The goal of the Research Development Core (RDC) is to help achieve the stated aims of the OAIC by providing an effective junior faculty career development award (CDA) training program and promoting innovative relevant basic, clinical and health services research. Features of the RDC include: (1) a CDA program comprised of two junior faculty members and their mentorship committees in a structured interdisciplinary program designed to provide integrated training in outcomes and mechanistic research, and to promote faculty career development; (2) a pilot grants program to encourage the development of new basic, clinical and health services research approaches directed toward fostering independence in older adults; (3) an organized program of instruction to enhance the research training of all junior faculty and fellows, the latter representing our future junior faculty; (4) a Research Development Mentorship panel, comprised of senior faculty with a wide range of expertise, to provide junior faculty awardees with individualized interdisciplinary training in required areas; and (5) an interdisciplinary structure to monitor the progress of RDC awardees and to assure that the RDC contributes to the enhancement of aging-related research and training at UCLA. Over its first five years, the RDC has provided CDAs to four UCLA geriatrics/gerontology junior faculty members and has supported 19 pilot research projects relevant to OAIC goals, 13 of which have developed into funded or pending Federal research grant applications. Building on this experience, during the proposed 5-year period of support at least four junior faculty members will undergo an intensive 3-4 year CDA training experience in relevant outcomes and mechanistic research. Two strong ongoing CDA programs will be continued from the present award into the first 1-2 years of the new cycle. Rose Maly, M.D. will continue her work in the area of geriatric assessment and patient empowerment, and Scott E. Sherman, M.D. will extend his studies in changing physician and patient behavior to improve preventive practices, with a specific focus on exercise interventions. At the end of these programs, two additional candidates will be chosen for CDA training programs that will combine mechanistic and outcomes research training and experience. In addition, each year the RDC will support four innovative pilot research projects that examine the basic, clinical, and/or health service aspects of key disorders relevant to the goals of the OAIC.